eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Ballet Mechanique
|image= |season=4 |episode=48 |jdate=26 March, 2006 |edate=14 April, 2007 |previous=Acperience 4 |next=Shout to the Top! }} Overview Dewey's plans come to fruition as he creates a hole in the Scub Corals, sending Anemone down to the Control Cluster to target it for destruction. With the opening closing fast, Dominic tries to find Anemone before she completes her suicidal mission. Synopsis Dewey pushes the button, and around the world, everyone can see the beams of fire. Anemone wonders if she's had an interesting life. Oratorio Number 8 strikes down with its rainbow-colored beams at the Scub Command Center. Anemone thinks it would've been nice to try things the humans do, like falling in love, but she just shrugs her shoulders as the TheEND launches. As the Izumo registers TheEND inbound towards the Scub Command Center, Anemone amends that there is somebody she likes, and wonders if she should have told him. In her next life, she would like to be somebody with more self-confidence, and hates herself for thinking that way. Holland scrambles to launch the 303, and they have to come in hard and fast to keep under the Air Force's radar in order to avoid being caught. Dominic tells Gulliver that he's leaving, but it wants to go with him. As the Coral repears itself, the 303 is ready to launch and they've been spotted by Dewey's ship. Despite being told to remain on the Izumo, Domonic plans to stop TheEND and save Anemone, and heads towards the Zone. Angry that Dominic went against his request, Holland says it's not the time for personal feelings but Dominic ignores him. Dewey's fleet launches KLFs, and Holland decides to take them on by himself so Dominic can get through the Zone and reach Anemone. However, Dominic's craft loses its wing and tumbles down the hole of the Zone. The Agehans tell Dewey that the Gekko and Izumo are coming their way, and decides to let them split. In the Nirvash, Renton and Eureka remark on the fingers on their hands are named after certain family members, and how that is just like their own family. They then see TheEND coming towards them, forcing them to launch the Nirvash and engage in combat again Anemone. TheEND comes with a energy harpoon launcher and a clawed grappling hook, but it misses the Nirvash and strikes the scub Command Center. TheEND prepares the Vascud Crisis Mind Rapar, and the two mechs joust in the air. TheEND launches its Macross barrage and Eureka suddenly says that instead of fighting, they need to listen to TheEND because Anemone is in pain. Renton understands, but is more worried about the Scub Command Center. The Compatic Drive lights up because Nirvash agrees too, so Renton decides it would be best to listen. Anemone says that if she happened to live through this, she's like to buy a small mirror and practice smiling. The kids are saddned to hear her sad voice and ask Renton to save her. Anemone wants to practice smiling in case she met with the one she loved and let him know how she feels. She berates herself for feeling this way, but she finally manages to hear everybody in the Nirvash, and Eureka desperately tries to convince Anemone that it's okay to live without hurting anybody. Anemone doesn't want to do it without Dominic, and she looks up to see Eureka and Renton holding hands with the kids beside them. Eureka says her feelings will reach him, but Anemone can't see how and starts to fire up the crisis again. Then, Dominic falls and greets Anemone, who is shocked to see him here. The Nirvash heads out to save him, but TheEND fires the Vascud Crisis at the Command Center. Dominic and Gulliver are nearly killed by the blast, and when Anemone screams his name, TheEND turns from all black to all white. The cockpit opens so TheEND can see her, who nods and launches herself towards Dominic. She says she missed him but berates him for risking his life to reach her and she will forgive him for saving her. Dominic points out that this is the first time he's seen her smile. Anemone says she knows she'd be ready to die after hearing that and they kiss. TheEND arrives to save them, and with that she is ready to live with Dominic. Renton and Eureka think it's a good idea living together with everybody, and the kids are the most excited. However, the weapon is ready to fire again, though this time it'll blow itself up since it's at the maximum firepower. Dewey asks one of the Agehans what she would do for the world she wished for, and pushes the button. The weapon sends a massive rainbow-colored light towards the Scub Command Center and destroys it, causing the Nirvash to flee and TheEND to sacrifice itself to save Anemone and Dominic. When the light and dust clears, both mechs are partially destroyed, and everyone is horrified that the Scub Command Center is gone. Major Events *Anemone realizes her love for Dominic. *Dominic and Anemone confess their feeling for each other and share their first consensual kiss. *Dewey destroys the Scub Command Cluster, effectively allowing the Scub Coral to wake up and mark the arrival of the Limit of Questions. *The destruction of Nirvash TypeTheEND. Trivia *The name of this episode is a reference to "Ballet Mécanique" by Ryuichi Sakamoto. *The Nirvash engages theEND in combat for the last time. Category:Eureka Seven